


No Words

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, much recommend, stray kids x reader, watch train to busan if you haven't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Suppressed emotions for the friend you’ve been sleeping with for longer than you can remember? Perhaps this night was meant to be.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 16





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Simple and to the point, this one. Feedback appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### [23:34] You up?

The familiar ping of your phone notification going off abruptly pulled you out of the movie you were watching. Sure, you’d seen Train to Busan a hundred times, but there was only one person you’d be happy to let interrupt you crying over Seok-Woo’s last sacrifice for his daughter.

And luckily enough, it just happened to be that one person that had texted you.

You smiled to yourself as you tapped a reply.

_[23:36] Yeah. What’s up?_

You quickly paused the movie, not wanting to miss any more than you already had.

_[23:37] Nothing. What you doing?_

_[23:37] Movie…_

_[23:38] TTB? Again?_

_[23:39] Save your judgement dude. It’s a timeless classic._

You could almost hear his voice telling you how you needed to get a life.

_[23:40] Reckon you need some company…?_

_Oh_ … So that was what he wanted.

_[23:41] I reckon I might._

_[23:41] I’ll be there in 5._

You threw your phone on the bed, feeling your stomach knot as the unexpected, but all too familiar, proposal from your best friend made you giddy. You quickly shoved your laptop from your lap and hopped out of bed, grabbing your strawberry scented body lotion as you made a beeline for the bathroom.

This night was about to get much more fun.

* * *

##### *knock knock knock*

“It’s open!” You called nonchalantly from your spot on your bed, trying to look like you hadn’t just furiously showered, shaved and put on your nicest pair of panties for him.

The door opened a crack, and his familiar face peered around it.

You instantly broke out into a smile at the sight of him. He just had that effect on you.

“Hey, you…” You beamed, watching as he entered and closed the door behind him.

He was wearing his usual outfit of sweats and a t-shirt, his typical comfort attire. But today… was it just you or did those sweats seem to fit him a little too nicely?

“Are those new?” You swallowed as your gaze fell to his thighs, noting how snugly the fabric clung to the muscles. Had he always been that… _thick?_

“Yeah,” he smiled. “You like?”

“I do…”

Seungmin flashed you a sly smile as he climbed onto the bed next to you, pulling one of your earphones out and slipping it into his own ear. He settled in, making himself quite comfortable as he slid the laptop off your lap and onto his.

“Comfy?” He asked, throwing his arm around you and pulling you in.

You nodded, your cheeks flushing a subtle shade of pink as you felt his warmth embrace you. It was times like this that you almost wished you were more than just friends… the way he made you feel so safe and secure, how he always seemed to put you first. You could have called yourself crazy, but he felt so much like a boyfriend that it was getting harder to make the distinction between friends and lovers.

In truth, you’d always wanted to tell him that. But the smallest things were always the hardest to say.

“Ah, I love this part.” Seungmin whispered, not wanting to pull you out of the movie.

But in all honesty, you couldn’t concentrate anyway.

His fingers were tracing small circles on your bare shoulder, just grazing you enough to make your skin tingle. You risked a look up at him, noting how his caramel coloured hair seemed messier than usual today. It was definitely a good look on him. You absently rested your head on him, sinking back into his chest and relishing in the feeling of him so close to you.

Seungmin let out a small sigh of content, squeezing you gently. His hand moved from your shoulder to your hair, absently entwining his fingers into your silky tresses. You closed your eyes as the sensation of his gentle fingertips against your scalp made you lightheaded. He always did this when he thought you were stressed. Gave you gentle head massages that made you zone out and just… forget. He knew it relaxed you… what he didn’t know was that it made you giddy with emotions that you knew you shouldn’t have.

Because you were friends. Just friends.

You hummed softly, leaning into his touches to encourage him not to stop.

Seungmin’s head tilted, and you looked up to meet his gaze. Your eyes locked for the briefest of moments, but it was long enough for you both to know what you wanted. It was a silent, telling communication just between the two of you. You knew that look, and he knew why your breathing had suddenly picked up.

With a slow, tentative motion, Seungmin lowered his head. His gaze flicked from your eyes to your lips, taking in every bit of you as your eyes fluttered closed and your lips parted for him, expectant and wanting.

The butterflies in your stomach took panicked flight as he pressed his soft, supple lips against yours, kissing you with all the tenderness you knew from him so well. You whined quietly, raising your hand to caress his jaw as he deepened the kiss.

You hadn’t noticed him slide the laptop out of his lap until he was pushing you backwards, laying you on the bed as he followed above you.

Resting his weight on his arms, he effortlessly positioned himself between your legs, his lips never breaking from your skin as he dragged them from your mouth to your jawline, taking his time as he worked you.

“You smell like strawberries…” He breathed against your neck, rolling his hips across your core as the growing bulge in his sweats became too much for him to contain.

You felt a pang of satisfaction in the fact that he’d noticed your efforts, but decided against telling him that you’d done it for him. You knew strawberry was his favourite, and that it always drove him wild when he sensed it on you.

You looked into his eyes and clutched at his shirt as he ghosted his fingers over your thighs. You bucked your hips into him, desperately chasing the friction he’d given you for a mere moment, because it wasn’t anywhere near enough for you.

“Tell me what you want…” He purred, his fingers brushing against the fabric of your damp panties, making you mewl gently. “You’re so wet already…”

“Just take me…” You whispered, your eyes glassy from the intoxicating atmosphere. “Any way you want.”

Seungmin’s eyes darkened as he heard your words, and he deftly slipped your panties to one side. His fingertips slipped through your folds, and you moaned helplessly as two cold fingers put gentle pressure on your throbbing clit. He held them over your sensitive bud, moving them in small, circular motions that made your core tingle with warmth. He watched you intently, loving how your reactions were so purely raw and wanton.

Your back arched off the bed and your stomach tightened as he pushed his middle finger into your entrance, filling you just enough to give you that sensation of something, _anything_ inside you. Because he knew that was what you wanted.

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” He hummed, adding his index finger as he slowly pumped them into you, creating obscene sounds of wetness.

His fingers curled upwards towards your g-spot, and you cried out in desperation, your knuckles turning white as you clung to his shirt.

“Please…” You whined, not being able to take much more of his advances. “Please just give it to me…”

Seungmin smirked, feeling your walls clench around him as he worked you.

“Not before I taste you…”

You half-laughed under your breath in exasperation as he disappeared from your view, burying his head between your thighs. You threw your arm over your face and shut your eyes, steeling yourself for the unreal sensation you knew was about to come.

And sure enough, the hot, wet, feeling of his tongue dragging through your slit made you moan in sheer delight. You forced your legs further apart for him, giving him as much access as he needed while he continued to flutter his tongue over your clit.

“You even taste like fucking strawberries…” He growled, his hands firm under your hips as he bucked you upwards.

That definitely hadn’t been deliberate, but you weren’t about to complain.

Your whines became louder and more desperate as he lapped at your pussy, your legs trembling helplessly as the throws of orgasm began to build inside you.

“I’m gonna cum… ah, _fuck_ \- Seungmin…” You hissed, every muscle in your body tensing involuntarily.

Seungmin suddenly stopped his advances, climbing back up your body as he frantically freed his erection from the confines of his sweats.

“Cum around me, angel…” He hummed, lining himself up with your entrance and gently thrusting his hips as he eased himself into you.

You moaned with sinful pleasure, your walls greedily accepting every inch of him as the heat in your core expanded to the point of explosion. He groaned from his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tight as your orgasm hit you almost instantly. Your pussy constricted around him, holding him in place as you shuddered and convulsed, forcing him to feel your euphoria. The sheer sensation of him filling you was enough to tip you over the edge, and you came undone beneath him.

“Oh my _god_ -” You whimpered helplessly as he claimed you, clinging to his arms and chest, riding out your orgasm as he began to move inside you. He gritted his teeth as the sensation of your high enveloped his length.

You were overwhelmed with emotions, totally subdued and yet at your highest point of climax, lightheaded from the rush. This man… your best friend, he knew exactly what you needed and how to make you feel _so_ good that you never wanted him to stop. He was everything…

“ _Fuck_ … I love you…”

The words escaped your lips in a breathy whisper before rational thought could stop you. You were utterly lost in the moment.

Seungmin froze. He gawped at you, initially with an expression of surprise. Your eyes flew open as you realised what you’d said, and your cheeks burnt with fire.

You’d crossed that line. The line that made it clear you weren’t satisfied with being just friends anymore.

“Seungmin, I-”

You were abruptly cut off by his lips against yours. He consumed your mouth, easing his hips back into you as he kissed you. You whined against him as his length hit you right where you wanted it, your core tingling all over again.

“Don’t…” He whispered. “Don’t say you didn’t mean it. Don’t tell me that was just a mistake…”

Your breath hitched in your throat, your bodies moving together in gentle harmony as he continued to make love to you.

You shook your head, fighting back the sudden urge to cry. Did he… feel the same way?

“You’re my everything…” He groaned into your neck, his body tensing as his high approached him. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him as close as you could manage while you hooked your legs around his hips.

“Be mine…”

His words hit you like a sledgehammer, and your tears had no choice but to fall.

“Please…”

You nodded at him with glistening eyes, not being able to say anything as the intensity of the moment became too much. This was all you’d ever wanted to hear from him. Why had it taken you so long to just admit it?

“ _Agh_ … Y/N-” He grunted, his movements becoming sloppier and slower as he felt the blissful release of his orgasm wash over him. His jaw tensed, his cheeks flushing a scarlet red as he came inside you. You hummed in sweet content, soothing his hair while he trembled above you.

It was the purest expression of love you’d ever felt. Your body had forced you into your confession, making the decision for you when you’d blurted out those three little words.

You were nothing but grateful to yourself for allowing your walls to come down. Grateful to him for accepting you, and all your flaws, as he had done for so long.

This moment, right here, told you both that this was real, and that you’d been nothing but foolish for putting it off.

You could feel his love in its’ rawest form. He could feel yours.

There was simply no more need for words.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
